5 Scouts, 5 Generals, 5 Near Wedding Disasters
by Giancarla
Summary: The guys, Andrew, Chad, Greg, and Ken are all generals of the kingdoms of their soulmate's planet and their protectors. What havoc can they reak when they plan to execute the most important event in their lives, to ask their beloveds to marry them!?
1. The Plan

Well people, this is a fanfic I ALMOST gave up on for several reasons. ONE, I lost   
the original plans for them and TWO I was out of ideas! Now, the reasons as to why   
this series is back. ONE, I found the original plans! And TWO, I rediscovered my   
ideas! Ain't life great? I have to thank Alexia, Lady Shay, and Redrose, for taking   
the time to read my fanfics. I really am grateful. Much love to you since you are   
reading this. I know it took a lot of persuasion on your part.   
  
Standard Disclaimer: You know as well as I that I don't own Sailor Moon or any of   
the characters in the anime. But if the owners would like to give me Darien, I'm open   
to donations! However, the idea of the Generals are MINE!!!!!!   
  
Five Scouts, Five Generals, Five Near Wedding Disasters   
Chapter 1: The Plan   
By: Callista Matthews   
E-mail: Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com   
Editor: Alexia   
Rated: PG   
  
From any passer by, they looked like a regular couple in-love. But little do  
other people know that the couple were warriors of Love and Justice, protectors of   
Tokyo and the prince and princess of their own respective kingdoms. Little did   
anyone else know that their relationship must hold the Guinness Book World   
of Record for the longest relationship spanning well over one thousand years. Serena   
Usagi Taylor, aka Sailor Moon aka Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon   
Kingdom aka Moon General and her soulmate Darien Mamoru Shields, aka Tuxedo   
Mask aka Crown Prince Endymion of the Earth aka Earth General were taking a   
romantic stroll along the park. Serena had her arm draped around Darien's waist   
while Darien's arm was around her shoulders. With her free hand, Serena was   
holding a red rose to her nose, inhaling its scent.   
"Darien?" Serena looked up at Darien, happiness twinkling in her   
eyes.   
"Yes, Meatball Head?" Darien still called her that nickname which he   
gave her four years earlier when she was the fourteen year-old girl who threw a thirty   
percent test paper at the nineteen year-old, and hit him on his head. It used to annoy   
Serena endlessly, now she relished the nickname.   
"Do you think we can ever stop fighting for a peaceful future to experience   
it for ourselves? Can the time come where we can all just be regular people?" Serena   
asked Darien quietly. Her hand on his arm going limp.   
"Is that what's bothering you Meatball Head?" Darien looked down at   
her with eyes full of love and admiration. "We're fighting for a peaceful future,   
Serena. When the time comes that we don't have to anymore, then we'll live the lives   
the way we want to. Okay Serena?" Darien gave her a sweet lingering kiss.   
"Okay!" Serena replied happily. Just being with her Mamo-chan   
(AN:I like the Japanese nicknames, okay! Darien will call Serena "Usako" every   
now and then. I'll make it that the Japanese names are their middle names in all the   
characters.) After walking awhile, Darien looked up to the moon, thanking it for its   
precious gift to him, his Angel and his universe. While thinking about how he would   
like to spend the rest of his life with his Usako, he remembered his plan with the   
Generals.   
"One second, sweetheart. I have to make a call." Darien and Serena   
stopped by the lake in the park and Serena sat on a bench overlooking the full moon   
and the brilliant lake. Darien pulled out his cell phone and turned his back to Serena   
for a second to page his best friend.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Ken, this is soooo cool! I never thought going through the tunnel of love   
would be sooo romantic!" Lita Makoto Komendale, Sailor Soldier and Princess of   
Jupiter exclaimed to her boyfriend and best friend, Kenneth Matthews.   
Or Jupiter General to his posse.   
"Well, if you'd act more like a girl by swooning at me more often instead   
of bashing other guys, maybe I'll take you here more often." Ken jibed. Draping both   
his arms around his Mako-chan because he knew his joke could evoke a slap on the   
face. He wasn't disappointed.   
"What do you mean SWOON? I DON'T swoon Kenneth Matthews!"   
Lita tried to wiggle out of Ken's tight embrace.   
"I was only kidding sweetheart. You know that!" Ken tried to get back on   
Lita's good side if he ever wanted to have a smooth mission.   
"You are sooooo very lucky I love you very much! Otherwise, you would   
have ended up in the water!" Lita said.   
"I know, I know. And I love you too. I don't think you'll ever know how   
much." Ken's tone softened.   
"No less that how much I love you my General and protector!" Lita   
gave him a fake salute.   
Ken just smiled and continued to hold his Mako-chan. Ken's beeper   
suddenly created a short vibration that Ken set on for this evening. Ken grinned   
when he read the message from Greg. "Mission One accomplished!" Ken   
smiled again, thinking of what he and the guys had planned for the girls. 'I hope this   
works!' Ken thought.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Chad! Hurry it up! We'll be late for the movies if you don't hurry your   
butt here this instant! Boy, don't make me go over there! Chad, my grandfather can   
move faster than you can and he's old!" Sailor Mars by night Raye Reinilda   
Hendricks shouted to her live-in boyfriend, Mars General, Chadwick Bridges. And   
boy was she mad!   
"Babe, I'm coming! I just...uh...need some help in finding my bodacious   
shirt. Oh, there it is! How stupid of me, I was sitting on it." Chad replied.   
Raye sweatdropped and started to fume again. If temper was needed to   
be measured to prove to be the Senshi of Fire and Temperament, boy, she was the   
supreme ruler!   
"Chad, if you don't come down in five seconds, we're through!!!!!! Ya hear   
me? You're as slow just as Meatball Head is clutzy!" Raye roared.   
"I'm here! I'm here! Jeez, babe, you sure are hot-headed tonight." Chad   
tried to catch his breath. His Rei-chan might be one tempered chick, but he loved her   
all the same.   
"Nah, ya think?! I'm not the Sailor Scout of Mars for nothing, buster!"   
Raye yelled.   
"Alright Raye, got the message. What movie are we gonna watch anyway?"   
"We're watching 'Practical Magic' then we're meeting the Soldiers and the   
Generals at the park, after that, dinner." Raye's temper was doused a bit by the   
change in subject, though it didn't extinguish it.   
"Raye! Come on babe, I don't want to see a chick flick!!! Why can't we   
see some Jackie Chan movie? I'm in the mood for some fighting and I can't tolerate   
chick flicks!" Chad whined to his girlfriend.   
"YOU will tolerate anything I want YOU to tolerate!!! You forget whose   
house this is mister!!!!" Raye's spirit quickly came back to fighting mode.   
Chad's mind quickly got a run through of the plan he and the guys cooked   
up. "Gee, I was just kidding. We'll go see 'Practical Magic' or whatever. Nicole   
Kidman did look hot in that movie." Chad's eyes looked far away.   
The only reaction from Raye was a slap upside the head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Amy, can you please stop studying for awhile? It's seven o'clock PM and we have   
to meet everybody in three hours!" Mercury General, Gregory Russell   
called to his Ami-chan, also called Amy Amilea Masters or Sailor Mercury. They   
were at Ami's house, studying as usual. Ami was still very much immersed in the   
"Advanced Placement Physics" book she has been reading for the past two hours.   
"Greg, I'm sooo behind! I'm only fifteen chapters ahead. If I want to be a   
doctor and take care of little kids, I can't lay around like I do right now!" Ami   
continued to talk to her boyfriend absentmindedly.   
"Only fifteen chapters ahead? Geez Amy! You're ahead of everybody in   
the whole school! One night of relaxation won't hurt. Take a break! Besides, the guys   
and I have something planned for you girls..." Greg enticed, hoping Amy would take   
the bait. She caught it hook, line, and sinker.   
"Surprise? What kind of surprise? Come on Greg! You know I can't   
stand secrets!" Amy dropped the book she was reading to try and strangle the secret  
from Greg.   
"You'll find out later. The sooner you get your butt ready, the sooner   
you'll find out what it is." Greg pushed her gently in the direction of her bathroom.   
"Oh alright. I guess I can catch up tomorrow." Amy said grudgingly as she headed   
for the shower. With Amy gone, Greg picked up the phone receiver and proceeded to   
beep Ken. 'This is going to be sooooo great!'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"I'm so lucky to have you Andrew! You know, in the past, I thought I   
would be the only Sailor Soldier to not have a soul mate, although I am the Sailor   
Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus." Mina Alestairs told her beau Andrew   
Fertail, Venus General. They were in the park lake, rowing on a boat they rented,   
looking at the full moon.   
"You know, V-babe, I'm lucky to have you too. I thought for a long time,   
that I was in-love with Rita. I thought that way 'cuz I thought you would never like me   
and I thought of you as someone too young. 'I'm as old as Darien' I said to myself.   
But when Rita confronted me, telling me that I really didn't love her and I was just   
hurting both of us, my heart knew who I really loved. I loved you. I love you still. My   
thinking that you were too young was turned around when I saw Darien and Serena   
together. I'm just so happy everything's okay now." Andrew confided.   
"Gosh, Andrew, I never knew this before. I'm glad you told me." Mina   
leaned over to give Andrew a soft sweet kiss. They went on like that for several   
minutes until Andrew's beeper came on.   
"I better see who it is." Andrew said grudgingly. He was really enjoying   
himself before the beeper went off! As he checked it, it said, 'Look to your left'.   
Andrew was puzzled for a minute, because they were in the middle of the lake.   
Andrew turned to look on his left and saw his best friend Darien giving him a   
victory sign and a thumbs up. Andrew just smiled back, a secret clicking back on in   
his head.   
  
To be continued...   
  
Well? Whatcha think? E-mail, people! Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com   
Website at: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/3867   
Don't forget to take my poll and sign my guestbook when you're there! It's really   
important!   
  
  



	2. The Proposal Part A

Part 2A  
  
Hello everyone! Welcome to another episode of,   
"As the world of Sailor Moon turns". Many people   
have been e-mailing me about this fanfic so I thought   
I'd continue it. =) I lost the original plans for this   
fanfic again. *sigh* I need to get more organized. I'll   
find it eventually.  
  
Thank you for all the people who either reviewed  
and/or e-mailed me about my stories. You guys are my  
motivation for writing. I know I get delayed, but it's   
because I run out of inspiration, but reading your  
messages renews my dedication to finish my stories and to  
keep on writing. This one is for you guys! Like...  
  
Neo-Princess Serenity  
Moongurlie  
Moonchild  
Just to name a few...  
  
Standard Disclaimer: You know as well as I that I   
don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in   
the anime. But if the owners would like to give   
me Darien, I'm open to donations! However, the idea   
of the Generals are MINE!!!!!! At least in this story.   
  
If you want to know when I update my fanfics and  
where you can find them, you can subscribe to my   
Yahoo!Group.  
Callista_Moonchick_Matthews_updates-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
THE CLOSER I GET TO YOU   
By: Regine Velasquez & Norman Brown   
  
Forevermore  
By: Side A  
  
Five Scouts, Five Generals, Five Near Wedding Disasters   
Chapter 2: The Proposals  
By: Callista Matthews   
E-mail: Callista_Matthews@sailormoon.com   
Rated: PG   
  
  
  
  
  
*~*At the movie theater*~*  
  
"Rei, honey buns, why do you ABSOLUTELY have to   
have chocolate covered almonds? Sugar lips, we're gonna   
miss the movie!" Chad whined.  
  
"Would you PLEASE stop whining at me?!" Rei   
snapped. "I didn't prevent you from buying pretzels,   
did I?"  
  
"Well...no, but..."  
  
"No 'buts" about it, mister! It's my turn to   
indulge a little bit now." With that, Rei stalked toward   
the snack line with a determined stride.  
  
"How the heck am I going to pop my proposal if   
she's late to her seat?" Chad winced. "If she ever agrees   
to marry me, we are going to need some chocolate addiction   
therapy. Otherwise, we'll probably end up in the "My   
wife's chocolate addiction is ruining our marriage!"   
episode of Jerry Springer!"  
  
Chad dejectedly followed his agitated girlfriend   
who was in the process of cleaning out the snack line of   
chocolate covered almonds.  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT do you MEAN you ran out of chocolate  
covered almonds???" Rei's soft but meaningful voice  
seethed out to the concession stand worker. "Do you KNOW who  
you're talking to here?" The poor teenager gulped as he   
shook his head.  
  
"Why I OUGHTA...." Rei was getting ready to zap the  
scared kid when Chad caught her finger just in time.  
  
He turned to the worker with a sheepish smile, "I am   
so sorry for her behavior. You're doing a great job, keep up  
the..."  
  
"Let me at 'em, Chad! He needs to be taught a lesson."  
  
"Ignore her, " he smiled again, "she's just having a  
really bad day today. Have a nice night!"  
  
Chad led a boiling mad Rei to the theater to find  
them seats.  
  
  
*~* Meanwhile...At the carnival*~*  
  
  
"Mako-chan, would you excuse me for a minute? I got   
to go...to...the bathroom!"  
  
"Sure, Ken. I'll go get some cotton candy." Lita   
withdrew some money and headed to the cotton candy stall.  
  
'Whew!' Ken relaxed internally.  
  
Lita suddenly turned back to Ken as he was preparing   
to creep away tip-toeing. "Sweetie, are you okay?"  
  
Ken was snapped back into perspiring nervousness.   
"Umm...*gulp*...why...*swallow*...would you say that, love of   
my life?"  
  
Lita's eyes narrowed into minute slits. "You're up   
to something"  
  
"Pookie...why...would you say something like that?" He   
looked anxiously at his watch.  
  
"You break into a sweat when you're hiding something."  
  
His eyes widened in sudden edginess. "So?"  
  
"You're leaving a puddle on the floor." Lita said   
pointedly.  
  
He looked down and jumped as he was indeed standing on   
a sizable lake of sweat. "It's just the temperature out here.   
That's why I've got to go to the john."  
  
Lita's eyebrow arched a good inch and a half. "Sure."   
She turned back to her initial destination and ordered cotton   
candy.  
  
'That was REALLY close!'  
  
  
*~*At Ami's Apartment*~*  
  
  
"Ami, if we don't get going soon, we'll miss the   
surprise!" Greg hollered from the foot of the stairs. He   
then whispered to himself, "This is going to cost me a   
fortune!"  
  
"Alright, already! I'm coming!" Ami's voice drifted   
to the bottom of the stairs where Greg was impatiently   
waiting. "I just need to put on a dab of perfume on."  
  
Greg's nose crinkled. "Since when have you been   
concerned about vanity?"  
  
"Since a long while now." Ami glided down the stairs.  
"You should have known. I may be a brainiac, but I can still  
put on make-up with the best of them."  
  
Greg offered his arm. "Shall we go now? We still got  
to go to dinner. I'm starved! I made reservations at the   
'Castillo Palisandro'*. Then you'll get your surprise."   
Ami got a suspicious look from Greg.  
  
Ami's eyes narrowed a bit but she took his arm and   
they were soon on their way to the restaurant.  
  
  
*~*In the rowboat at the park*~*  
  
  
"What was that all about, honey?"  
  
Andrew looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I meant, what did your beeper say?" Mina asked.  
"You looked kinda tense after the beeper went off. Is   
everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine."  
  
"It's not about Serena or ther others, is it? Are  
they in some sort of trouble?" Mina looked at Andrew,   
a concerned look briefly overshadowing her face.  
  
Andrew was quick to reassure her. "No, baby, they're  
fine! It's just some business I cooked up with the boys and   
it's pretty lucrative." He allowed. "I'd hate to say this to  
you, but the details are confidential."  
  
Mina shook her head, "I understand. You five are  
successful businessmen. I mean, the five of us girls also  
know how hectic in can be in the business world. We run our  
own company too, remember?" She smiled. "Anyway, where were  
we?"  
  
Now it was his turn to smile. "Right about here."  
And he tenderly took her into his arms and graced her lips  
with an extremely gentle but very exciting kiss.  
  
  
*~*Where Serena and Darien are walking in the same park*~*  
  
  
"Darien, where are you leading me? You know that I   
*absolutely* hate surprises!" Serena squealed.   
  
"Oh, you know you just *love* them. Quit fidgeting  
and just take my hand." Darien let a blind-folded Meatball  
Head to their special place.  
  
'This looks perfect!' Darien was starting to feel very  
giddy with excitement, something he hadn't felt in so long.  
  
The light of the full moon softly illuminated the   
gazebo's Grecian columns, giving the growing ivy a romantic cast  
as it wrapped around the columns. A fantastic and romantic view   
from the gazebo overlooked the lake with the full moon as its  
background. It truly was the perfect place. Fitting, too.  
  
A soft gasp filled the air as Serena finally opened her  
eyes, unable to stand the excitement any longer. She slowly took  
in her surroundings, unaware that Darien had gently taken her hand   
and led her to one of the benches. THEIR bench.  
  
He kneels and looks straight into her eyes...  
  
  
*~* Meanwhile...At the movie theater*~*  
  
"Excuse us...Pardon me."  
  
"Chad! Would you hurry up? We'll never get to our seats at   
the rate you're going!" Rei and Chad made their way to the back center  
seats of the cinema as Chad's eyes just rolled heavenward in a  
plea for patience and stamina.  
  
"Rei, the movie's starting!"  
  
As the cinema went silent, Rei started to pop popcorn into  
her mouth at a steady pace and rhythm, fully expecting the trailer  
to appear on the screen when the song "Yes, I Will" by the   
Backstreet Boys. What she saw stopped the steady motions of popcorn  
into her mouth. A kernel stopped en route.  
  
************  
I open my eyes I see your face  
I cannot hide I can't erase  
The way you make me feel inside  
You complete me girl, that's why  
************  
  
A video of Raye trying to escape the video camera Chad was  
holding the day they went to the park with the other girls. Raye  
tried to duck the camera when Raye decided to kiss Chad instead   
and blocking the camera.  
  
  
************  
Something about you makes me feel  
Baby my heart wants to reveal  
I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you  
So these three words I wanna hear from you  
************  
  
A picture of Chad and Raye then showed on the screen. Raye  
remembered it as being a shot taken by Ken when they all decide to  
camp out by the lake where they defeated the bitter lover when  
Darien was still brainwashed by Queen Beryl. It looked like a studio  
picture with Raye and Chad sitting by the lake during the sunset.  
Raye was enclosed by Chad's protective arms as they watched the sun  
go down on the horizon of the lake.   
  
The sight of the picture sent a tear to roll down Raye's  
cheek in remembrance.  
  
************  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
************  
  
The next video sent a steady stream of tears as she  
saw herself reading to a little girl at the orphanage then   
kissing her forehead when the child slid into the world  
of dreams.  
  
Chad's voice came on. "You're great with her. You'll  
be a terrific mom one day."  
  
"Shh! She's sleeping." But Raye gave him a sweet smile  
that told him how much she loved the prospect of being a mom.  
  
************  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
************  
  
A candid picture of Raye giving Chad an unintentional  
mango pie mask at a carnival showed on the giant movie screen.  
Chad stole a peek at Raye and gave her a tender look. She   
remembered why that day was so special.  
  
It was the first time she said that she loved him.  
  
************  
This is no ordinary love  
And I can never have enough  
Of all the things you've given to me  
My heart , my soul , my everything  
************  
  
'I hope this works.' Chad fiddled with his fingers.  
'I don't know WHAT I'll do if it doesn't! God, help me out  
here, will you?' Another thought passed through Chad.  
  
'Thanks for giving me this time with her. I can't  
remember my life before her. I hope you bless me with a  
whole lifetime with my fiery upstart.'  
  
************  
Every night I thank you lord(I thank you lord)  
For giving me the strenght to love her more  
And more each day I promise her  
As long as I hear those three words  
************  
  
Raye gave Chad a look that mirrored such love  
that Chad felt tears prickling behind his eyes. He   
knew just how rare the kind of love that they shared  
was. He spent so much time wandering around the planet,   
never knowing that there was a greater destiny in store  
for him, a greater life. Now he found that greater life.  
  
It was Raye.  
  
************  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, so these three words I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, baby I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And someday start a family with you  
************  
  
The screen blinked off and the theater   
lights turned on. Chad led Raye to the aisle while  
people in the theater sighed and sniffled.  
  
Getting down on one knee and reaching for  
a small velvet box inside his jacket, Chad looked up  
to Raye with liquid hopeful eyes. A question apparent  
on his face.  
  
************  
I stand beside you, in everything you do  
Wherever you go, whatever you do  
Baby I'll be there (oh baby I will be there)  
As God as my witness  
I will carry this through  
Till death do us part, I promise to you  
************  
  
"Raye, my life had literally no meaning for  
me before I met you. I think I was always searching  
for that meaning of why I was put on this planet. I  
never thought that I'd find it in a fiery, passionate,   
loyal woman who screamed at me when I first met her."  
  
A shaky giggle came out of Raye's mouth.  
  
"Regardless of that somewhat unusual start, I  
finally found my other half, as corny as it sounds, but  
it's true. Without you, I was a lonely body, but you  
gave me the most wonderful gift of all that gave me a soul.  
Your love. Raye, I love you so very much."  
  
Chad opened the velvet box to present Raye with  
a glittering ruby engagement ring surrounded by diamonds.   
Raye gasped in a mixture of surprise and amazement.  
  
************  
Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you  
Yes I will, Baby baby yes I promise to  
Yes I will, give you everything you need  
And start a family with you, baby  
Yes I will  
Yes I will  
Yes I will, I promise you  
Everything's gonna be all right  
It's gonna be all right  
************  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
************  
I will...  
************  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*At the carnival*~*  
  
"Okay, here's the Cliff Note's version of it. I   
want to propose to my girlfriend, but I want it to be a   
surprise. I want you to intentionally let her win and give  
her this as her prize." Ken handed to vendor the jewelry   
box. "I'll pay you a hundred dollars to do this!"  
  
"Hey, no problem, man! I'm always a sucker for  
romance. You know, the missus makes me romance her every   
now and then." The fishing booth operator gave Ken a   
conspiratorial wink and slipped the box in his pocket.  
  
Ken gave him a tremulous smile. His whole future  
was riding on this. He then snuck out to back entrance  
way of the men's restroom and came out the fronth as if   
he was there only to do his business. He spotted Lita by   
the cotton candy stall.   
  
He sneaked up behind her and wrapped his arms around   
her waist.  
  
"Ken, can we go to that fishing booth? They look   
like they have really nice prizes there! Besides, it looks  
like it's easy!" Lita tugged slightly on Ken's sleeve. "Please?"  
She gave him the guaranteed-to-work puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ken gave her a startled look. 'This is going better   
than what I expected.'   
  
"Sure, honeybunch. Let's go!"  
  
Ken handed her a five to give to the vendor. As Lita  
was gushing over the prizes, he and the vendor exchanged   
conspiratorial winks over her head. The objective of the game   
was to catch a gold fish while its mouth was open with the magnet   
inside its mouth. Soft strains of music fluttered to their ears   
as Lita was handed a mini fishing pole with a magnet at the end.   
  
************  
The closer I get to you   
The more you make me see   
By giving me all you got   
Your love has captured me   
************  
  
Lita's soft scent waifed by Ken's nose as she smelled  
like faint gardenias. Whenever he smelled her scent, bittersweet   
feelings race over his heart as he was reminded of when he   
tried so hard to keep his feelings platonic toward her, only to  
fail in vain. That wasn't the hard part. The hard part was standing  
by her as ever other guy whose love she desperately sought broke  
her heart over and over again and yet he had to hold himself in  
check everytime to prevent himself from seeing how he felt.  
  
************  
Over and over again   
I try to tell myself that we   
Could never be more than friends   
And all the while inside I knew it was real   
The way you make me feel   
************  
  
Lita felt Ken's protective and comforting hand on the   
small of her back as she prepared to capture a prize. Memories  
assailed her as she remembered all the times that she came  
runnning to Ken, broken-hearted over another jerk and he would  
run his comforting hand up and down her back. She would instantly  
feel better and struggled to keep an alien feeling from expressing  
itself in the open.  
  
************  
Lying here next to you   
Time just seems to fly   
Needing you more and more   
Let's give love a try   
************  
  
Lita and Ken's eyes briefly met and they smiled at  
each other. They were glad that they finally opened their eyes;  
they avoided running around each other for years to come by  
a simple yet meaningful kiss that they had shared exactly six  
years ago, which resurrected the feelings that were one  
thousand years old.  
  
Somehow, that didn't seem like a long time to them.  
  
************  
Oh sweeter and sweeter love grows   
And heaven's there for those   
Who fool the tricks of time   
With a hearts of love they find   
True love in a special way   
************  
  
"YES! I caught it! Look, Ken! I got the gold one!"  
Lita happlily pulled Ken's sleeve as his heart immediately  
began to race. "I get a prize!"  
  
"You certainly do..." Ken whispered.  
  
"Here you go, lucky lady! The grand prize! Enjoy!"  
The vendor gave Ken a look full of mischief, his eyes   
twinkling back.  
  
Lita accepted the clear plastic bag with a fish   
inside. But something gave Lita a start. The fish wasn't  
a live one, but it was a plastic fish floating on the   
water. Her gaze slipped downward because the fish had a   
string attached to it. She kept looking down slowly, and  
she finally stopped and when she did, what she saw took  
her breath away.  
  
At the bottom of the plastic bag was a ring. A  
brilliant ring made of a platinum band composed of an   
emerald surrounded by diamonds. And if she wasn't mistaken,  
it was an engagement ring...  
  
************  
Over and over again   
I try to tell myself that we   
Could never be more than friends   
And all the while inside I knew it was real   
The way you make me feel   
************  
  
Ken took the bag from her nerveless fingers and  
gently opened it. He took out the ring and gave the bag  
to a passerby who was sighing at the spectacle. He then  
went down on one knee and set the ring at the tip of Lita's  
left ring finger.  
  
Ken looked up to her, seeing tears of joy and quiet  
acceptance and said, "We've been best friends our whole lives.   
I've stood by you through thick and thin and you've done the   
same for me. I was jealous of all those guys who you thought   
you were in-love with, not because I thought you were in-love   
with them, but because you were looking to find in them what   
I was so ready to give to you freely and lovingly. I remember  
a quote I heard one time, 'The worst way to miss someone is  
when you are sitting right beside them knowing you can't have  
them.' For those years we have been just friends, that was   
what I felt like. I'm so happy with you now being your friend  
as well as your lover. Will you now do me the honor of being   
your husband?"   
  
************  
The closer I get to you   
A feeling comes over me   
Pulling closer   
As sweet as the gravity   
Pulling closer   
Sweet as the gravity   
The closer I get to you   
A feeling comes over me   
The closer I get to you   
Pulling closer and closer   
As sweet as the gravity   
Yeah....   
************  
  
*~*Skylight of the Starlight Tower*~*  
  
"Greg! What's with the blindfold? I've had it on  
for ages!" Amy was being led around with her hand in Greg's.  
Although she knew she was being overly nagging, she trusted  
Greg with her life. She knew he wouldn't let any harm come  
to her.  
  
He gave out an exasperated sigh, "Amy, my love, you  
are beginning to sound like Serena."  
  
"Beginning to sound like...Hey!"  
  
Greg let out a chuckle. "Sweetheart, you know I'm   
just kidding around with you. I'll take off the blindfold   
soon, okay? Just be compliant with me for a few more minutes."  
  
He looked around the rooftop, giving the candle-lit  
table a quick glance and gave a thumbs up sign to the caterers  
he hired for the night. 'This is going to be perfect!'  
  
************  
There are times   
When I just want to look at your face   
With the stars in the night   
There are times when   
I just want to feel your embrace   
In the cold of night   
************  
  
"Okay, just keep holding my hand and I'll take off  
the blindfold." He tightened his grip on her hand and led  
her a few feet toward the candle-lit table for two and helped  
her to her chair. He then lovingly took off the blindfold,   
letting one of his hands caress her cheek. Amy reached up and  
covered his hand with hers and smiled up at him as soon as  
her sight was restored.  
  
Her gaze focused on the table and a soft look crossed  
her face. She had never been on any romantic dates before her  
life with Greg. Although she knew that she had shared a past  
with him through the Moon Kingdom, she fell in-love with him  
all over again in this life. And she was only falling deeper  
and deeper in-love with him with every romantic thing they   
share. Be it a simple embrace to a passionate kiss, it was a  
testament to his love for her. It was more than she could   
have ever imagined for herself.  
  
She suddenly shivered. "Oooh. I didn't think it  
would be this chilly tonight." She started to rub her arms  
to try and ward off the cold.  
  
"Here, let me do this." Greg took off his jacket and  
draped it over her shoulders, stopping the shivers at once.  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me" Greg then took   
his seat which motioned the caterers to start serving their  
dinner.  
  
************  
I just can't believe   
That you are mine now   
You are just a dream that I once knew   
I never thought I would be right for you   
I just can't compare you   
With anything in this world   
You're all I need to be here with forevermore   
************  
  
"Thanks." Amy said to the waiter as her salad was  
placed on the table.  
  
"How do you like the first part of my surprise?"  
  
Amy looked at him suspiciously. "You mean this   
wasn't the whole thing?"  
  
"You were only expecting dinner?" He gave her an  
'I'm-so-innocent-you'd-never-suspect-what-I-was-planning'  
look.  
  
"Okay, Greg, spit it out. Now I know you're really  
hiding something from me."  
  
He sighed. "I can never get anything past you, can  
I?"  
  
"Nope. So what is it?"  
  
"You know, curiosity killed the cat."  
  
"So? I'm not a cat now, am I?"  
  
"Weeeeelllllll...."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Amy glowered at  
him.  
  
"You kinda seem like a cat when you're all rubbing  
me or at me...Or what about that time when you almost clawed  
out Melissa's* eyes out when you saw her put her hand on my  
arm? Oh! And what about that time when you were teasing me   
with that cat costume you got for our ann..."  
  
"Gregory Alexander Phearson!" Amy looked at the  
waiters who just pretended that they heard nothing while   
Amy was turned bright red in embarassment.  
  
************  
All those years   
I've longed to hold you in my arms   
I've been dreaming of you   
Every night, I've been   
Watching all the stars that fall down   
Wishing you would be mine   
************  
  
"I can't believe it."  
  
"Can't believe what, baby?" He asked.  
  
"I can't believe we're here now. I mean, I  
never in a million years would have ever imagined that  
we would end up together. I mean, I've thought about  
it a lot, but I didn't think it was a realistic  
scenario at the time. I mean, we never seemed like  
we would ever wake up and smell the flowers." She smiled,  
leaned over the table to brush a stray lock of hair   
from his eyes. "Now that we're here, after all those  
obstacles we faced, I realize two important things.  
One, I am so lucky to have you. And two, that I  
love you more today than I did when we first met."  
  
"And 'I love you more today than I did yesterday  
but not as much as tomorrow.'"  
  
BOOM! BANG! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
"What in the world...?"  
  
Fireworks were lighting up the night  
sky as they were meant to, but Amy didn't know  
that yet.   
  
"Greg, isn't that beautiful?" Amy's  
attention was focused on the fireworks display.   
Greg's attention was somewhere else, however.  
  
"Yeah," he was looking at her face.   
"beautiful."  
  
************  
I just can't believe that you are mine now   
You are just a dream that I once knew   
I never thought I would be right for you   
I just can't compare you with anything in this world   
You're all I need to be here with forevermore   
************  
  
"What in the world is that noise?" She  
looked up at the darkened sky, trying to find the  
source of the airplane engine sound she knew was  
there.  
  
Greg looked up with her and though, 'Right  
on time.'  
  
Amy brought her gaze back down to her meal.  
"It's probably nothing anyway."  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"What is it, Greg?"  
  
"Look up."  
  
She decided to indulge him for once and looked  
up at the plane overhead. It wasn't the plane itself  
that captured her attention but the banner trailing   
behind it.   
  
"Will...you marry me...Am..." She started to  
read it but her voice was abruptly cut off as she  
realized the impact of those five words.  
  
"Amy?" She looked back at Greg who had an   
expectant smile and lifted the silver cover of the  
desert. It was a plate full of fragrant flowers. Roses,  
orchids, and her favorite, jasmine. In the center  
was a lily with a treasure inside. Her engagement   
ring.  
  
************  
Time and again   
There are these changes that we cannot end   
Sure as time keeps going on and on   
My love for you will be forevermore   
************  
  
Amy brought her eyes to him, which had  
a tell-tale glistening on them from unshed tears  
of joy and contentment.  
  
Greg then got down on one knee and   
presented her with a brilliant sapphire ring  
encircled by glittering diamonds. He looked at her  
expectedly with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Even when I transformed into a Shadow   
Warrior, you never once gave up on me even when   
I tried to hurt you. I've always been lonely,   
ever since I was a child. I always wanted someone   
who could understand me and love me for what I am   
and not for what I could do. You've done that for   
me, my darling, and I can't thank you enough for   
finding me and thanks to you, my heart will never   
be lonely again. I've spent my entire life looking   
for you, and now I wanted to ask you if you would   
spend the rest of your life with me?"  
  
Ami opened her mouth...  
  
************  
I just can't believe that you are mine now   
You are just a dream that I once knew   
I never thought I would be right for you   
I just can't compare you with anything in this world   
As endless as forever   
Our love will stay together   
You're all I need to be here with forevermore   
(As endless as forever)   
(Our love will stay together)   
You're all I need to be here with forevermore  
************  
  
  
I know this is annoying, but please proceed to Part  
2B. The file was getting too big. =) 


End file.
